


You’re Beautiful For Us

by SinQueen69



Series: Avengers Archive [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Passing Out, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Roommates, Shy Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: AU Prompt Anon: Avengers - Steve/Bucky/Tony: Tony is shy and insecure about his body, so steve has tony cockwarming him, all spread out on his lap, and bucky just dirty talks and teases tony’s balls and plays with the rim where steve and tony are connected, and eventual overstim?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Archive [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467568
Comments: 5
Kudos: 480





	You’re Beautiful For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests.
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]

“This isn’t, ahh, really necessary is it?” Tony panted as he tightened his grip on the arms of the chair in the living room. 

“You didn’t believe us when we said anyone was lucky to have ya Doll,” Bucky reminded sounding far too smug for Tony’s sanity. 

“I thought you guy were going to I don’t know, ahh, set me up on another date or, nngghh, take me shopping.” Tony writhed a bit as calloused fingers plucked at his nipples. 

“You wouldn’t have believed us, this is the only way you would believe.” Steve kissed the side of Tony’s neck, leaving Tony’s reddened nipples alone to still Tony’s hips. 

“Now be a good, beautiful boy and stop squirming. I just want to use your pretty little hole to keep my cock warm while Buck worships your beautiful, perfect body.” Steve said and Tony stilled, cock standing hard up against his stomach as he felt Steve’s thick one throb from its place inside of his ass. 

“I’m not, ahh!” Tony squealed as his roommate’s boyfriend fondled his balls. Tony’s head was spinning, he had no honest idea how he ended up spread out on his roommate’s lap, acting as cock warmer while said roommate’s boyfriend touched him like this. 

“You are Doll, trust us on this.” Bucky purred as he dragged his tongue up Tony’s chest, swirling it around each of Tony’s puffy nipples. Tony whined and shuddered at the wet touch, clenching around his roommate’s cock. 

“If you keep teasing him like this Buck, I may end up just fucking up into his pretty little hole instead of letting him keep me warm,” Steve admitted. 

“That sounds so horrible,” Bucky deadpanned but he moved away from Tony’s peaked nipples. Instead, Bucky sank to his knees and latched onto Tony’s balls. Tony gasped in shock, no one he ever had sex with actually paid attention to his balls and god it felt amazing. 

“He tastes good Stevie, should have gotten my mouth on him sooner.” Bucky moaned as he lapped and sucked at Tony’s perfectly sized balls, he was able to take both into his mouth at the same time. 

“You’re telling me, the moment I met him I wanted to bend him over,” Steve complained and Tony’s cheeks burned and cock jumped. 

“I’m nothing special,” Tony stammered before he was cut off by a loud gasp when Bucky popped off of his balls and squeezed them firmly. 

“None of that, you are gorgeous and special Tony Stark, we wouldn’t be here otherwise,” Bucky said sternly and Tony nodded, closing his eyes as his chest heaved. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony in a hug and kissed at his neck.

“You are beautiful Tony. Bucky and I will tell and show you every day if that’s what it takes to prove it to you.” Steve promised and Tony nodded silently, still shaky but soon he was moaning when Bucky’s tongue traced around his rim where it was stretched wide around Steve’s cock. 

“Oh!” Tony clenched at the strange, but wonderful sensation as Bucky used his tongue to lavish his stretched rim. 

“You look so beautiful here, your pretty pink rim all stretched out around Stevie’s cock. You take him so well Tony like you were made for it.” Bucky crooned as he wet a finger and slowly inched it inside of Tony next to Steve’s cock. 

The praise, the sudden stretch, it was all too much and Tony let out a sobbing cry as he came untouched. Tony collapsed back against Steve, gasping for breath as he felt a few tears drip down his face. He had never come that hard in his life, let alone untouched. 

“Good boy, god that was beautiful, so damn perfect for us Tony.” Steve praised as he rubbed at Tony’s nipples as Bucky wiggled his finger inside of Tony’s already stuffed hole while he took Tony’s balls back into his mouth, sucking hard. 

“Please, please!” Tony sobbed at the sudden and intense overstimulation as his cock ached as he tried to get hard again as his roommate and his roommate’s boyfriend played with his trembling, sensitive body. 

“Come on Doll, one more time, you can come one more time for us right?” Steve rumbled in Tony’s ear, as Bucky’s mouth was busy at the moment. 

“You just look so pretty when you come, we want to see that again. Be a good, perfect boy for us and come.” Steve kept up the steady flow of praise and encouragement as he twisted and tugged at Tony’s nipples. 

Tony wailed unable to stop himself from coming again as Bucky wiggled another finger inside of him and Tony’s vision whited out with their praises in his ears. 

“Beautiful, that was so beautiful Doll.”

“You’re such a good boy for us Tony, so gorgeous.” 

This time, Tony believed their words.


End file.
